battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Hogan
Hogan was a Space Karate master who was a member of the Space Karate Forces. Appearance Hogan was a male cyborg whose light coloured body was specially customized for his fighting style, Kotengu, which focused on aerial techniques. He resembled the bird-like , a demon from Japanese folklore. He had a hawk-like head with narrow eyes, swept back "ears", a crest, and a beak for a mouth. A pair of large wings provided flight and his arms and legs ended in talons. He wore black pants. Relationships After Alita took Gavit down, neither Hogan nor Toji expressed any sadness in his death. However after Hogan's death Toji was disappointed at both their losses, declaring that neither of them were impressive examples of karate. Abilities Most of Hogan's techniques were executed while in flight, putting him at somewhat of a disadvantage if he were grounded. He could block conventional bullets with an electromagnetic shield, but was vulnerable to bullets made from non-metallic materials. History Along with Gavit, Hogan was one of the initial members of the Space Karate Forces. The three joined Toji in the Combat Chamber of Leviathan I seven weeks before the start of the Tenth Zenith of Things Tournament (ZOTT)Phase 21 - Toji mentions this after Gavit destroys Sleipnir. as a warm up. The three camped out at a flag to await all comers. When Sleipnir came along and spotted them, its crew fired at the three, but Hogan deflected the shells. This allowed Gavit to close on and destroy Sleipnir. Hogan expressed disdain at how easy the Combat Chamber was and was eager to jump into the ZOTT without the other two members of the Space Karate Forces. However Toji noted that other foes as strong as them were also present. After Zazie and Alita arrived, the former fired a burst at the three karate masters as she landed, but Hogan deflected the shots. He and Toji then watched the ensuing fight between Alita and Gavit. Hogan was surprised when Alita used the Ausser Stosse to spin her body with Gavit's kick to direct its energy back at him, and noted when his teammate removed his power restraints. When Alita countered the Phalanx Afterburner by moving within Gavit's punching radius, Hogan called out to him to change tactics, but the former was not able to adjust, succumbing to a plasma attack and the strain of his technique on his body. Hogan then attempted to intervene when Gavit fell, but Zazie fired at him to challenge him. After taking another burst, Hogan dived to unleash his Sliding Blade Attack. Zazie dodged this as well as his follow up Feather Trap. When Hogan activated the feathers they threw up an electric field that paralyzed Zazie as he dived in to hit her with the Slice-and-Dice Ax Chop. However she dropped a grenade to blow herself out of the trap just before he could strike. Hogan then dropped a feather to block Zazie's sight and tried to get her with the Hidden Claw, but she blocked it with her submachine gun. .]] After the two broke away, he gave some background on Kotengu in response to Zazie's query. She then discarded the submachine gun as she realized that Hogan had tampered with it. When he moved to dive at her again, she pulled out another gun and fired a plastic explosive round at him that blew off his left wing, causing him to crash. Hogan tried to get up but hit some land mines that Zazie had planted which blew off four fingers on his left hand. She then used her gun to blow off his right hand and wing, apparently finishing him off. However when she got close Hogan suddenly grabbed her leg with one foot and threw her into a spin to hit her with a plasma-generated spur from his other foot, the Tornado Scythe. Zazie drew her super ceramic knife to slice off the foot and cut through Hogan's forearm when he tried to block, stabbing him in the face and splitting his head in half. Hogan was later mentioned indirectly when Jack Gerambo provided a recap of the ZOTT up to the Quarterfinals.Phase 57 - Jack Gerambo recaps the ZOTT. References Category:Space Karate Forces